


guidance

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Airbending is more than just punching wind at the enemy,” Korra said, and the fact that she sounded accepting and not disappointed told him everything he’d needed to know about her understanding.  “It’s more than evasion and flight.  It’s...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	guidance

“I’ve learned a lot since unlocking the Avatar state,” Korra said, eyes still closed, hands folded in her lap in the lotus position. “More than I ever thought was possible. I’m not alone... I never was, but now I have everyone before me for guidance. All of the past Avatars. Most importantly, I have him.”

Nobody had to elaborate on who ‘he’ was. Tenzin cracked one eye open just to observe Korra’s meditative posture, then closed it again. She’d improved greatly.

“What have you learned, specifically?”

“Airbending is more than just punching wind at the enemy,” Korra said, and the fact that she sounded accepting and not disappointed told him everything he’d needed to know about her understanding. “It’s more than evasion and flight. It’s...”

She trailed off, as if considering her words. Tenzin leaned in curiously.

“What is it?”

Korra opened her eyes, then slid a hand in her robes. “It’s about having fun!” she said brightly, whipping out a pair of marbles and sending them spinning between her open palms.

Tenzin’s face met his palm. Damnit, dad!... but he was smiling.

Yeah, she was Aang’s reincarnation after all.


End file.
